Fujio
Fujio is a member of the FLAT4 and the counterpart to Hazuki Fujiwara. Bio Personality Fujio is quiet, a bit mysterious at times and is often seen writing in a small book he keeps near him to keep notes of things he thinks are important. He also seems to be very nosy. He develops a genuine interest in Hazuki and expresses his romantic interest numerous times and even plays the trumpet for her, although he is not good at it. He is very perceptive and protective over those he cares about. Appearance Fujio has short, orange hair and orange eyes. He wears a long, purple shirt and light pants. His shoes are yellow. History Fujio was sent to the Human World in episode 31, so he could help Akatsuki and Oyajide to get Hana. His main target of the ojamajo is Hazuki. During episode 46 of Sharp, he and the rest of the FLAT4 personally kidnap the ojamajo from Hana-chan's final Baby Exam and isolate them in the middle of a field. There, Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon, and Tooru reveal their true natures and kidnap Hana-chan. The FLAT4 prove to be more than a match for the Ojamajos, deflecting all of their attacks. Finally, Akatsuki traps them within giant bubbles from which they couldn't escape. Doremi, conjuring all her might, manages to break free but is out-numbered. But instead of fighting, she begins to reason with the FLAT4, learning that their world is in danger and that this was why they needed Hana-chan's magic. The FLAT4 see the error of their ways and decide to team up with the Ojamajos. Unfortunately, Oyajide and Ojijide come in and kidnap Hana-chan before any ground can be made. Akatsuki, as Prince of the Wizard World, orders Ojijide to give Hana-chan back but Ojijide counters by saying that the King's orders override his own. The two make off with Hana-chan. Akatsuki then warns that if they don't get Hana-chan back, war will erupt between the Witches and Wizards. He aided the girls during Sharp episode 47, both with getting Hana-chan back and undoing her magic. Once the Wizard World had been restored by the Queen, peace reigned once again and both Witches and Wizards began to make amends to each other. Fujio, like the rest of the FLAT4, didn't appear in Motto or Naisho. It wasn't until Dokkan episode 11 when they finally made a reappearance. They were hitting on Hana-chan and Momoko at first until Doremi spotted them and called them out. They later revealed that they had come to study in the human world and had even become popular with the girls there. He appeared again in Dokkan episode 37 when Majo Tourbillon's curse afflicted their world and drew them into a nightmare-filled slumber. He was among the last to be affected due to getting caught in the curse-infested rain. Fujio, like the other Wizards, was saved by Hana-chan and Pao-chan when they removed the curses. Trivia * He appears in Ojamajo Doremi 17- Volume 3. Gallery Screenshots= ODS-EP31-053.png ODS-EP32-100.png |-| Manga= 05g.jpg 06gg.jpg |-| Light Novel= 17 003.png |-| Model Sheets= FujioSettei.png Flat4Settei.png Category:Wizard Category:Characters Category:Retired Antagonist Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Sharp Characters Category:FLAT4